Empire Bay
Empire Bay is a city on the East Coast of the United States that serves as the setting for Mafia II. It features a completely open-ended map of about 4 square miles. The city also features sights based on famous landmarks such as the Brooklyn Bridge and the Empire State Building. Some of the key locations found in Empire Bay are: *Safehouses - Places where the player can store clothing, food, and cars, and use as a home. *Garages - Engines can be replaced, cars can be resprayed, and the license plates can be changed. *Trago Gas Station - Refill your car's gas here if it runs out of fuel and wash it. *Dipton Apparel and Vangel's - Where you can buy new outfits. *McClusky & Son and Harry's Shop - Where you can buy guns and ammunition. History Empire Bay was first founded in the year of 1547 by the Italian explorer Giulio Contadino and named Porto Romano after the founder's home town of Rome. Empire Bay served as a simple trading post on the mouth of the Culver River until the start of the 17th century when it came under Dutch rule. Under the rule of the Dutch, the city rapidly grew to be a major colonist metropolis on the East Coast of the Colonies. It would remain under Dutch rule until 1694 when the British came to take over the city. The British governor Sir John Stanmore, who began his rule in 1694, was the one who named the city Empire Bay. Stanmore governed Empire Bay until 1739. The city remained under British rule until after the American Revolutionary War, during which the British used the city as a place to keep American prisoners of war. Throughout the 19th century, during the immigration booms, many of the city's districts were formed around the waves of immigration. Examples are Kingston, built around the Irish immigration wave, and Chinatown, built after the large Chinese immigration boom. It was during the 19th century and the start of the 20th century that the city really grew to be a modern, American big city with the construction of the Culver Dam and the famous Empire Arms Hotel, which would burn to the ground in 1942 before it was rebuilt. The rebuilding process was completed sometime between 1945 and 1950. Today, it is a thriving and economically powerful metropolis among the larger cities of America. Design Quote from the Mafia II development team as written in the collector's edition art book: :Instead of modeling Empire Bay after a specific American city, we were inspired by iconic American towns of the 40s and 50s, combining them into a unique urban settings with its own narrow alleys and reaching skyscrapers. To capture the look and feel of this period we spent weeks in New York and Chicago researching architecture, neighborhoods, and other details. We wanted the feel of a real mafia neighborhood and spent time where the police do not frequent and there are no sightseeing tours. When finished, we were stocked with an arsenal of photos which inspired the design of Empire Bay. The city also changes its face in various weather and time conditions. Just when you think you know it well, night falls and the city is new again... Demographics Empire Bay is an ethnically diverse city with sizable Italian, Irish, Chinese and Black populations - due to immigration and, in the case of the blacks, the Great Migration from the Southern United States to Northern industrial cities. Estimates would place the racial division at ~70% White, ~15% Black, ~10% Asian, and ~5% Other. White inhabitants who are neither Irish nor Italian can be presumed to be of English or German descent, meaning that there are also probably sizable German-American and English-American populations. Businesses Main article: Businesses in Empire Bay. Many nationwide corporations are headquartered in the city, such as Swift Cola and Big Break Tobacco. In the city, a wide variety of businesses can be found - such as clothing stores and real estate agencies. Geographical Information The city is surrounded by countryside, and the map is open ended, with an area of about 4 square miles. The city is surrounded by mountains and hills, much like Upstate New York. Neighborhoods There are 20 neighborhoods in Empire Bay. On the in-game map they are outlined by a black dashed line. *Chinatown *Dam (Joe's Adventures) *Dipton *East Side *Greenfield *Highbrook *Hillwood *Hunters Point *Kingston *Little Italy *Midtown *North Millville *Oyster Bay *Port *Riverside *Sand Island *Southport *South Millville *Uptown *West Side Streets Relatively few street names of Empire Bay are known, but those known are as follows: *Baker lane *Calvin street *Empire Bay highway *Evergreen street *Jenkins street *Main street *Misery lane *Oak street *Palisade street *River street *Williams crescent Law and Order Laws, such as traffic laws and street laws, are strictly enforced, but the police interaction is toned down compared to that of Lost Heaven. The Empire Bay Police Department are the law and order in the city. Media There are three different radio stations in Empire Bay: Empire Central Radio, Empire Classic Radio, and Delta Radio. Each radio station plays different songs in the different time periods the game takes place in. During the 1940s, Empire Central Radio plays popular pop and Doo wop hits. During the 1950's, Empire Central Radio adopted the new poppy Rock and Roll sound with the DJ making many rebellious and youthful comments between songs. Empire Classic Radio during the 1940s plays more big band oriented songs of the time. However during the 1950s, the notable anti rock and roll, playing classic tunes or older songs to combat this. They notably broadcast more serious news of the three stations. The last station, Delta Radio, mostly plays Blues, jazz, and soft-rhythm music during the 1940's, made by black artist. During the 1950's however, they play, soul, salsa, and rock music again by black artist. The programming host is named Sammy Stevens. Empire Bay is also served by five broadsheet newspapers: *Empire Bay Tribune *Empire Times *Empire List *Bay Herald *Empire Bay News Families Empire Bay's underworld is mostly comprised of three mafia families. In 1931, the Vinci-Moretti War started for control of the city's underworld. The families are as follows: *Clemente *Falcone *Vinci There is also another family featured in Jimmy's Vendetta: *Gravina Gangs Other than the "Three Families," there are smaller, less-powerful gangs that are involved in the city's underworld. They are as follows: *Bombers *Greasers *O'Neill Gang *Empire Bay Triads *Eric's Gang *Leo's Prison Gang Notable Residents *Vito Scaletta *Joe Barbaro *Henry Tomasino *Frank Vinci *Leo Galante *Derek Pappalardo *Carlo Falcone *Eddie Scarpa *Alberto Clemente *Luca Gurino *Brian O'Neill *Mr. Chu *Zhe Yun Wong *Jimmy Transport Empire Bay's public transport is run by Empire Bay Transport Lines. The city has a rail line, which is predominately based upon the New York Central RR, as screenshots have shown trains in the company's livery, as well as company logo types. The railway line is also linked to a large dock/industrial complex. However, the railways are not usable in the game. There are buses serving the city as well. Landmarks *Lincoln Park (Based on both Central Park and Boston Common) *Empire Arms Hotel (Based on the Lever House) *Grand Upper Bridge (Based on the Brooklyn Bridge) *Empire Bay Building (Based on the Empire State Building) *Ulver Building (Based on the Chrysler Building) *Zavesky Observatory (Based on LA's Griffith Observatory) *The Docks (Based on the Brooklyn Shipyards) *Hillwood Sign (Based on the Hollywood Sign) *Highbrook Bridge (Based on the Boston University Bridge) *Culver Dam (Based loosely on Hoover Dam) *Empire Bay Church (Based on the Czech Republic's Evangelical Comenius Church) *Kingston Stadium (Based on Yankee Stadium) *Southport Tunnel (Based on New York's Lincoln Tunnel) *Empire General Hospital (Based on Los Angeles City Hall) *Empire Bay Police Department *Empire Bay Courthouse (based on Second Church of Christ, Scientist in New York) Trivia *Empire Bay's tagline is "A city on the grow". *Sir John Stanmore was the first British governor of Empire Bay and was responsible for naming the city. He was the city's governor from 1694 to 1739. *The city has seven million inhabitants. *In the early stages of game development it was called Empire City. Interactive Map of Locations File:EmpireBay_Interactive.png|650px rect 9 482 76 542 Hartmann Federal Penitentiary circle 131 43 10 Kingston circle 171 80 10 Harry's Shop circle 169 60 10 Dipton Apparel circle 195 59 10 McClusky & Son circle 196 83 10 Hill of Tara circle 158 108 10 Luigi Scetta's Apartment circle 114 81 10 Empire Diner circle 141 128 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 113 382 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 352 60 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 367 257 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 512 245 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 407 297 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 415 359 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 537 422 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 290 361 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 432 478 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 571 486 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 571 485 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 434 479 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 536 422 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 291 362 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 414 358 10 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 143 144 8 Dipton Apparel circle 129 398 8 Dipton Apparel circle 324 225 8 Dipton Apparel circle 153 322 8 Dipton Apparel circle 486 247 8 Dipton Apparel circle 423 288 8 Dipton Apparel circle 414 321 8 Dipton Apparel circle 509 333 8 Dipton Apparel circle 493 392 8 Dipton Apparel circle 511 455 8 Dipton Apparel circle 345 487 8 Dipton Apparel circle 302 343 8 Dipton Apparel circle 378 410 8 Vangel's circle 326 376 8 Office of Price Administration circle 112 208 8 Trago Gas Station circle 95 446 8 Trago Gas Station circle 288 52 8 Trago Gas Station circle 489 224 8 Trago Gas Station circle 399 280 8 Trago Gas Station circle 449 364 8 Trago Gas Station circle 300 405 8 Trago Gas Station circle 530 400 8 Trago Gas Station circle 484 338 8 Charlie's Service & Repair circle 113 82 8 Empire Diner circle 117 430 8 Steaks & Chops circle 144 211 8 Empire Diner circle 297 142 8 Empire Diner circle 277 470 8 Stella's Diner circle 474 266 8 Stella's Diner circle 411 251 8 Freddy's Bar circle 320 316 8 Stella's Diner circle 431 410 8 The Maltese Falcon circle 546 220 8 The Dragstrip circle 294 329 8 The Mona Lisa circle 154 302 8 The Lone Star circle 476 400 8 Garden of Eden circle 633 233 8 The Crazy Horse circle 494 321 8 The Red Dragon circle 452 486 8 Empire Diner circle 440 221 8 Joe's Apartment circle 297 211 8 Vito's Apartment circle 474 241 7 Scaletta Apartment circle 171 205 8 Villa Scaletta circle 496 455 8 Marty's Apartment circle 123 285 8 Hunters Point Safehouse circle 389 298 8 Giuseppe's Shop circle 152 405 8 McClusky & Son circle 370 75 8 McClusky & Son circle 428 252 8 McClusky & Son circle 502 280 8 McClusky & Son circle 312 295 8 McClusky & Son circle 316 335 8 McClusky & Son circle 436 373 8 McClusky & Son circle 482 421 8 McClusky & Son circle 483 487 8 McClusky & Son circle 362 513 8 McClusky & Son circle 340 247 8 Office of Price Administration circle 360 177 8 Leo's Mansion circle 27 197 8 Vinci Mansion circle 335 160 8 El Greco's House circle 361 357 8 Lincoln Park circle 310 452 8 Empire Arms Hotel circle 228 276 8 Grand Upper Bridge circle 307 358 8 Empire Bay Building circle 313 397 8 Ulver Building circle 498 139 8 Zavesky Observatory circle 437 36 8 Clemente Slaughterhouse circle 649 133 8 Empire Bay Forge circle 523 212 8 Hillwood Sign circle 313 73 8 Union Station circle 405 63 8 Bruski's Scrap & Salvage circle 289 124 8 Highbrook Bridge circle 487 378 8 SeaGift Fishing Co. circle 522 68 8 Culver Dam circle 187 468 8 Southport Tunnel circle 348 217 8 Empire General Hospital circle 409 41 8 Mike's Beast circle 358 534 8 Derek's Office circle 343 552 8 Vehicle Export circle 499 256 5 Maria Agnello's Apartment rect 310 576 348 589 Titanic circle 218 213 8 Culver River circle 268 34 10 Dipton circle 416 19 10 Riverside circle 51 149 10 Greenfield circle 77 290 10 Hunters Point circle 70 436 10 Sand Island circle 382 556 10 Port circle 393 511 10 Southport circle 364 426 10 Midtown circle 509 429 10 Oyster Bay circle 626 404 10 South Millville circle 498 363 10 Chinatown circle 396 373 10 East Side circle 268 358 10 West Side circle 313 242 10 Uptown circle 472 204 10 Little Italy circle 615 275 10 North Millville circle 499 119 10 Hillwood circle 286 170 10 Highbrook circle 550 131 10 Old Observatory circle 389 232 10 Diamond Motors circle 291 385 10 Richard Beck Realty circle 340 466 10 Empire Bay Construction Co. circle 108 414 10 The Distillery circle 594 430 10 Empire Bay highway desc bottom-left Gallery Mafia_II_-_Empire_Bay_Map-1.jpg Mafia_II_-_Empire_Bay_Map-13.jpg Embay.jpg|View of Oyster Bay and Midtown 1capitulo10.png 1capitulo13.png 1capitulo2.png Empire bay.JPG Category:Mafia II Category:Locations in Mafia II Category:Empire Bay